


So Good For Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Real People Fiction [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This,” Ian growls, tilting his head up to nip at the patch of grey hair in the right side of Tyler’s beard, “Is really hot.”Tyler laughs, though it’s filled with relief. He’s not insecure about the grey, not exactly, but it’s still odd to see. They’re alone, finally, back in the hotel. Tyler’s room is across the hall, but he hasn’t been to it yet. It just made more sense to unpack in Ian’s. Ian backs him towards the bed, pushing Tyler backward with the grip he has on his hips. Tyler’s shirt is already on the floor, and Ian’s is fully unbuttoned from where Tyler managed to get it undone as they crashed through the door.





	So Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> So, Sryiala sent me [this photo](https://imgur.com/gallery/ek79gf6) and then _encouraged_ me to write porn. Ugh, I have the rudest friends.

“This,” Ian growls, tilting his head up to nip at the patch of grey hair in the right side of Tyler’s beard, “Is  _ really _ hot.”

Tyler laughs, though it’s filled with relief. He’s not insecure about the grey, not exactly, but it’s still odd to see. They’re alone, finally, back in the hotel. Tyler’s room is across the hall, but he hasn’t been to it yet. It just made more sense to unpack in Ian’s. Ian backs him towards the bed, pushing Tyler backward with the grip he has on his hips. Tyler’s shirt is already on the floor, and Ian’s is fully unbuttoned from where Tyler managed to get it undone as they crashed through the door.

Ian shoves him, and Tyler falls back onto the bed. He splays himself out, knowing exactly what he looks like when he arches his back. It’s bright enough that Tyler can see how Ian’s eyes go dark, the blue of his iris being swallowed up by his pupil. It’s heady, knowing that he can do that, and the obvious tent in Ian’s pants is just further proof of arousal that Tyler has caused.

“Are you going to be good for me, Ty?” Ian asks and there’s a deepness to his voice that isn’t usually there. Tyler nods, completely on board with where this is heading. “Undo your pants.”

It isn’t a question, and Tyler moans, easily following the order. He pops the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down over his erection. His knuckles drag over the hard line of his cock, and he can’t help himself from bucking up into the pressure. 

“Tyler,” Ian snaps, his voice hard. When he looks up, Ian is staring down at him, his lips twisted down into a frown that has Tyler squirming on the bed. “I never said that you could touch yourself, did I?”

He takes a deep breath, his heart beating out of his chest. “N-no?”

“That’s right, sweetheart,”  _ Daddy  _ says, and his voice is sweet again, a soft croon that, when mixed with the endearment, makes Tyler smile. “And what are the rules about touching yourself?” Ian asks, and he steps forward, leaning down and grabbing Tyler’s knees.

“T-that it isn’t a-allowed until Daddy says that I can?” Tyler repeats from memory, having to close his eyes as he concentrates. Daddy is rubbing circles into his thighs with his fingers, and it’s distracting. 

“That’s right, baby. Good job at remembering,” Daddy tells him, and Tyler preens, puffing out his chest. “But you broke the rules, sweetheart.”

Tyler frowns, chest drooping, and he shakes his head as he opens his eyes to look at Daddy. He never touched himself, he...he didn’t, he never—oh. It must have been when he was undoing his jeans. “B-but... _ Daddy _ .”

“Now, now, sweetheart. No whining,” Daddy scolds, and Tyler bites down on his bottom lip, but a whine still slips out of his throat when Daddy grabs his ankles and pulls off his jeans. 

His bare legs swing back down and hit the bed, rubbing against the soft comforter. He giggles, maybe, and Daddy gives him a soft look when he rubs his legs together. Tyler watches, rapt, as Daddy undoes his own white pants, bright in the dim lighting. Daddy takes off his underwear with them, and Tyler gets to watch his cock slap up and hit his stomach.

Tyler’s mouth waters, and his own cock twitches inside of his briefs. 

“You broke the rules, and you know what that means, right darling?” Daddy asks, and his lips twitch up into a smile. Tyler just pouts and shakes his head, hoping Daddy won’t follow through. 

“I-I don’t get to come?” Tyler says quietly, hoping that maybe if Daddy doesn’t hear him, he’ll forget this one rule. 

“Oh, you're  _ such _ a good boy, Ty,” Daddy croons, though Tyler isn’t happy this time. “You’re being such a good boy for me, that you even get to decide.”

Tyler doesn’t want to ask, not if he doesn’t get to come, but the words slip out before he can stop them. “What do I get to decide?” 

“You get to decide how you’re going to make Daddy feel good,” Daddy tells him, stepping even closer to the bed, and he pushes Tyler’s thighs apart until he can stand between them. “Do you want to use your hand, or your mouth?”

He considers it, rolling both options over in his mind. Using his hand would be easier, but he likes Daddy’s cock, and he likes sucking on it. Daddy doesn’t taste good, but he tastes like  _ Daddy _ , and Tyler likes it because of that. 

“My mouth,” Tyler says quietly, and his cheeks heat up. He doesn't like it when Daddy makes him decide things, but Daddy seems happy with his choice.

He crawls onto the bed, knees on both sides of Tyler’s body. Tyler can feel how Daddy’s balls drag over his belly, and the feeling makes him moan. When Daddy twists one of his nipples, Tyler arches off the bed, his cock spitting out precome into his briefs. He wiggles, though he goes still when Daddy  _ pinches _ , digging his thumbnail into Tyler’s nipple. 

Tyler pants, holding himself still while Daddy continues to play with his chest. He has to twist his fingers into the bed sheet and hold his hips down, but it’s easier to stay still if he keeps focused. Breathing deeply, he closes his eyes, concentrating on not moving, letting Daddy’s voice wash over his as he praises him.

“I’m going to fuck your face, okay sweetheart?” Daddy says, his voice sweetly soft when he lifts Tyler’s head and settles a pillow under it, propping up his neck.

Daddy shuffles forward the last bit, and Tyler settles his arms on Daddy’s thighs when his knees press into Tyler’s armpits. His skin is warm under Tyler’s hands, and he presses them gently against Daddy’s hips, grabbing the skin softly. It’s grounding, having something to hold onto, and he focuses on that when Daddy leans over him.

The first press of Daddy’s cock to his lips is gentle, hardly more than a quick kiss of skin. Tyler sticks out his tongue on instinct, and the next time Daddy rocks forward, Tyler is able to lick up the taste of salt. The precome Daddy’s cock is leaking is bitter, but Tyler likes it for what it means. Daddy is excited enough to leak, just because of Tyler.

When he pushes forward, Tyler opens eagerly, his fingers flexing where he’s holding Daddy’s hips. Daddy’s cock is warm in his mouth, and Tyler wiggles his tongue underneath the foreskin, pushing against the slit. He’s done this more times than he can count, enough that it’s natural to relax his jaw and let Daddy slide deeper. He breathes through his nose, hollowing out his cheeks as hard as he can. Daddy moans, and the noise is deep. 

It’s familiar, though not easy, and he makes sure to focus on keeping his breath even so that he doesn't need Daddy to pull back. He swirls his tongue every time that he remembers, pushing against the ridges running along Daddy’s dick, sucking extra hard every time just the head is resting in his mouth.

Setting up a steady rhythm, Daddy places a hand in Tyler’s hair and twists his fingers into the strands, keeping his head still. He goes faster, and Tyler has to focus on swallowing every chance he can get. Saliva still leaks out, especially when Daddy pushes further against the back of his throat where Tyler chokes. 

Daddy doesn’t say much when he comes, though he does tighten his grip and groan loudly, stilling his hips as his cock convulses. He floods Tyler’s mouth, and even though he tries his best, some of his release dribbles out the corners of his lips. Daddy backs up, dragging his cock down Tyler’s chin and letting it rest against Tyler’s throat.

He swallows, then swallows again and again before looking up at Daddy. Tyler’s eyes are burning, tears pooled in the corners and Daddy wipes them away gently, carefully cupping his face before leaning down for a kiss. Daddy licks up his chin and over the corner of his mouth, feeding Tyler back his own come.

Tyler swallows eagerly, sucking Daddy’s tongue into his mouth. Daddy rests more of his weight on Tyler’s stomach, and suddenly his own arousal is sharp, twisting up his belly. Tyler moans, arching his back and pushing more into the kiss, whining when Daddy nips at his bottom lip.

“Nu’uh, baby,” Daddy says, pulling back and stroking Tyler’s face softly. “You’re not allowed to come tonight.”

Tyler whines, he can’t help it, though he doesn’t say anything in protest. Daddy rests their foreheads together to breathe, and they spend a few slow minutes like that before Daddy stands, and Tyler watches him walk to the bathroom. 

He slumps into the bed, hit with exhaustion. Their day had been  _ long _ , too long, and Tyler is suddenly so tired. The sink turns on, and when Daddy walks back out he’s holding a washcloth. He doesn’t climb on top of Tyler this time, and rather he pulls Tyler to his feet, steadying him with a hand on his hip.

Daddy softly wipes over his mouth, down his chest and his neck, the dip at the hollow of his throat. The cloth is warm, and it feels nice, especially when Daddy softly massages at his jaw. He looks down, and Daddy is looking up at him with crinkled eyes, his face stretched into a soft, soft smile.

“Can we go to sleep?” Tyler asks quietly, and Daddy laughs.

“Of course, baby,” Daddy says, and he gives him another soft kiss.

He waits for Daddy to pull down the blanket and climb into bed, before eagerly following after him. He’s still hard, and his dick kind of hurts with the pressure. It’s okay, though, because Daddy raises his arm, and Tyler is able to cuddle into his side with a happy noise. He’s so warm, and Tyler, despite his arousal, is so tired.

“You were so good for me baby,” Daddy says, his voice still a touch deep. “You did so good, and Daddy is  _ so  _ proud of you.”

Tyler smiles, and he presses it into Daddy’s chest, nosing at the dusting of hair as he yawns again. It’s easy to drift off into sleep, made easier by the hand Daddy is stroking up and down his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
